


"Not you again."

by claireBellerose



Series: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Quotation-inclusion Works [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 300 word limit, Angst, M/M, Quotation-inclusion Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireBellerose/pseuds/claireBellerose
Summary: "Tony, I am trying to help you!"





	"Not you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: "Not you again."

"Tony. You need to get outside."

"I already told you to 'leave me alone'. Was that not enough for you?"

"Nope. Go outside."

"I refuse."

"Tony..."

"I have things to do, Steve. I can't go outside!"

"And what things are you doing exactly?"

"Actually--"

"Not important. Let's go."

"Hey! Stop dragging me!"

* * *

"I brought breakfast."

"Great. Now I have a babysitter."

"You need one, Tony, if you won't take care of yourself."

"I'm doing great taking care of myself!"

"You are really not. Now... breakfast."

"Leave it there, Steve."

"You promise to eat it?"

"Yes, I promise."

Tony threw it away.

Steve found it later in Stark's lab's trash.

* * *

Steve was desperate to get Tony out of his lab and to start to get him to care for himself.

"Hey, Tony. I need some help in the training room..."

"Lunch is upstairs. You should grab some..."

"Team meeting. Let's go..."

"Dinner time, Stark..."

"Beautiful day..."

"Eat, please..."

"Outside."

"Food."

"Tony."

* * *

"Tony."

"Not you _again_."

"Excuse me? Tony, I am trying to help you!"

"Look, I know that you think I can't care for myself and 'I need to help Stark', but no! I am capable of caring for myself, thank you very much! And, by doing this, you are helping no one but yourself! As a soldier and hero, you think it's your job to save everyone! Well, wake up, Steve! The world isn't in danger, no one in the tower is in danger, I can take care of myself, _we don't need a Captain America right now,_ okay?!? Just lay off of me!"

Silence. The frantic inventor resumed his work, unaware of the nerve he hit between the two.

_We don't need Captain America._

Steve walked away, with silent tears running down his face.

This time, Tony didn't notice.


End file.
